


Terlalu Berharga

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho menculik Taemin ke pinggir kota.





	Terlalu Berharga

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada plotnya.

Ribuan bintang menyeruak begitu saja di atas mereka, seolah-olah seseorang di langit tanpa sengaja tersandung dan menjatuhkan stoples berisi bintang miliknya. Sejauh mata memandang, mulai dari balik siluet pegunungan di sebelah barat hingga menyentuh pucuk-pucuk pepohonan hutan di sisi timur, malam yang gemerlap terbentang begitu luas seolah tanpa batas. Bulan cembung, seperti ibu yang bijaksana, sekadar menggelantung mengawasi kerlipan bintang yang mengelilinginya.

Lee Taemin tidak akan sadar mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar jika Minho tidak dengan lembut mengatupkannya menggunakan ujung jari. Minho mencengir kecil dan menariknya untuk duduk bersama di atas kap mesin mobil yang masih hangat.

“Indah, bukan?”

“Pantas saja kau menculikku di bandara,” bisik Taemin, napasnya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya setelah direnggut keterpanaan barusan. “Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu.”

“Mungkin?” ulang Minho, nadanya geli. Taemin mengembuskan napas keras lewat hidung dan beringsut mendekat supaya bisa menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Minho. “Aku sudah berkendara selama satu jam ke pinggiran kota demi memberimu waktu untuk bersantai, dan kau masih mempertimbangkan akan memaafkanku atau tidak.”

“Kau kan tahu aku hanya kembali untuk menghadiri kegiatan amal besok pagi.” Dan sesungguhnya Taemin tahu Minho juga bukannya punya keleluasaan tanpa batas; lelaki itu juga dikejar tenggat waktu. Namun, hanya karena ingin, dia menambahkan, “Setiap detik berharga untukku sekarang.”

“Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Rasa-rasanya bisa gila kalau tidak segera bertemu denganmu,” ujar Minho, kejujurannya mencengangkan. Dia meraih satu tangan Taemin, menelusupkan jari-jemarinya ke celah milik Taemin, dan akhirnya menautkan keduanya. Taemin tidak menyahut karena perkataan Minho tak terbantahkan, dan terutama karena kehangatan yang mulai menyebar dari tangan ke seluruh tubuh.

“Sudah berapa lama, ya?” desah Taemin, menyadari napasnya berubah bentuk menjadi uap putih di depan wajah. Di sampingnya, Minho menggumam penuh pemikiran.

“Tiga bulan—tidak, setengah tahun?”

“Setengah tahun,” Taemin sepakat. “Kita bahkan tidak bisa bertemu saat _anniversary_.”

“Yang kesembilan.”

“Yang kesembilan!” Taemin tertawa, menegakkan kepala hanya untuk memandangi wajah Minho. Bahkan setelah sembilan tahun berlalu, Taemin belum menemukan cara untuk tidak terpesona pada Minho, baik wajah maupun segala darinya. Lelaki itu begitu sempurna untuknya. “Harus kupastikan tahun depan kita bisa bersama. Maksudku, setidak peduli apa pun kita pada _anniversary_ , sepuluh tahun bersama adalah pencapaian besar.”

Minho tersenyum. Pegangan tangannya bersama Taemin dilepas, dan berganti menelusupkannya ke balik jaket Taemin, merangkul pinggangnya dengan aman. Dia, seperti Taemin, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya, seolah-olah berusaha menebus kerinduan yang menumpuk selama jangka waktu mereka terpisah.

“Bisakah kau percaya,” bisiknya lembut, “kalau dua remaja pemarah seperti kita justru berakhir bersama-sama sampai sembilan tahun kemudian?”

Taemin tertawa. “Semua remaja menjadi pemarah.”

“Mungkin memang begitu.” Minho menunduk, menguburkan hidungnya di lekuk antara leher dan pundak Taemin, menghirupnya dengan rakus. Sentuhan Minho membuat Taemin bergidik. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Dia memeluk leher Minho, semakin merekatkan tubuh mereka, menyatukan dua kehangatan yang sudah terlalu lama mengembara sendiri.

Taemin menghela napas panjang, menyenangi aroma Minho yang memenuhi cuping hidungnya sampai-sampai rasanya sayang untuk diembuskan kembali. Dia mendongak pada langit malam, bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak dari bintang-bintang itu yang menyoraki mereka atau justru berharap punya tangan supaya bisa menutup muka lantaran malu.

“Taemin, aku.” Bisikan Minho berhenti mendadak. Jemarinya semakin menggali pinggang Taemin, seolah mencari keberanian untuk melanjutkan, “Aku ingin tidur bersamamu.”

Taemin mendengus begitu keras. Sambil tertawa dia memundurkan badan agar dapat menatap wajah Minho, tapi tidak sampai melepaskan pelukan. “Apa-apaan. Jadi itu tujuanmu mengajakku ke pinggiran kota.”

“Tidak, bukan begitu,” sangkal Minho cepat, tapi dia juga mulai tertawa. “Maksudku, menginaplah di tempatku malam ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Tentang pekerjaan, tentang kehidupan sehari-hari ... Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku.”

“Aku harus kembali ke kantor,” kata Taemin, tersenyum tapi penuh sesal. Ekspresi kecewa Minho begitu kentara hingga Taemin harus menguburkan wajah di dada lelaki itu supaya tidak perlu melihat wajahnya. “Maaf, mungkin lain kali? Mungkin di hari ulang tahunmu aku bisa meluangkan waktu.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Tangan Minho yang kokoh ditempatkan di punggungnya, mendekapnya erat. Taemin memejamkan mata, sangat tergoda untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini hanya untuk tidur. “Tidak apa-apa, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku suka kalau kau bekerja keras seperti ini.”

Taemin mendongak lagi, dengan lembut menggigit dagu Minho. “Terima kasih.”

“Walaupun aku mati-matian berharap proyek besarmu segera berakhir,” gumam Minho, nadanya agak sungkan. “Sesibuk apa pun pekerjaanmu di Korea, setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu. Sedangkan Jepang?”

“Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi kau lebih sibuk di sini.”

Minho tidak menyahut, jadi Taemin menjulurkan leher lebih panjang untuk mengecup hidungnya. Sudut bibir Minho terangkat dan dia balas mencium kelopak mata Taemin. Pada akhirnya bibir mereka menemukan satu sama lain dan, di bawah pengawasan langit malam yang berkilauan oleh bintang, mereka mengucurkan kasih sayang yang selama ini hanya bisa dipendam dalam dada.

Setengah tahun? Tidak, rasanya seperti ribuan tahun. Taemin merindukan segalanya dari Minho hingga bagaikan candu. Selama ini dia berhasil mempertahankan kepalanya tetap tegak, menjaga dirinya tetap tegar, terlepas dari kesendirian yang melingkupinya, tapi kini Minho berada di hadapannya, memeluk dan menciumnya, membuatnya kembali merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Sekalipun bertahun-tahun berlalu dan dia telah menjadi dewasa, dalam dekapan Minho, dia tidak lebih dari pemuda canggung yang hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya pada lelaki itu.

“Kau membuatku berubah pikiran,” bisik Taemin. Minho mengecup jejak liur di sudut bibir Taemin.

“Soal apa?”

“Soal ingin tidur bersamamu?”

Minho tergelak. “Sudah kubilang.”


End file.
